Perfect
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: Lovino's literal love-hate for his brother finally breaks him and leads him into unthinkable acts. How do he and his brother cope?


"Pastaaaaa….pastaaaaaaa…ti amo ve….pastaaaaaa-oh! Brother! I didn't know you were coming by today!"

Feliciano had been sweeping the inside of his threshold, turning on impulse and finding his brother standing on his welcome mat. His eyes were downcast with his arms held stiff to his sides and his fists bunched tightly. Lovino looked angry, but his brother wasn't alarmed; Lovino always looked angry.

Always.

"I'm sorry, " he laughed lightly as he resumed his sweeping, "if I'd known you were coming I'd have made some pizza or maybe some pasta, but I thought I'd be all alone today so I figured I'd just cook late, since I was also planning to stay up late tonight…"

And off he went on a casual little ramble. Feliciano went off on tangents like this regularly, as Lovino was well aware and usually tolerant, but today patience just wasn't in his repertoire. No, today Lovino had no patience to spare for his perfect brother.

Feliciano was completely oblivious as he stepped closer and closer, and even when he was right on top of him, he was utterly unaware. How could someone who was perfect be so clueless?

"So what brings yo-AH!"

Feliciano cried out sharply as his brother slammed him into his wall. The broom clattered to the floor. He'd been taken completely and utterly by surprised, and his shock was more than a little apparent. His eyes opened fully, his mouth gaping and his body shook.

Lovino held his brother's hands behind his back with only one of his own while the other was secured roughly to the back of his head, pressing his face into the warm yellow-beige of the wall. He pushed his body close to Feliciano's, ignoring his whimpers, and growled aggressively into his ear.

"You would've made pasta for me, huh? You would've had food ready? Why didn't you, if you're so perfect?" he slammed his brother to the wall again for emphasis, freeing his head to wrap his right arm around his abdomen.

"Because you're so damn perfect…" he whispered heatedly, "you're so God-fucking perfect…fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He yanked Feliciano back suddenly, lifting him just an inch from the ground and carrying him roughly down the hallway and toward the guest room. His movements were automatic, almost robotic. All the while he protested; "Please brother! Put me down! Stop this! You're losing your head! What's the matter?"

"Shut up!" Lovino's face was red in his fury; his mind blank. All he could feel was his heart beating and pumping the anger in his blood, through his veins, and consuming his everything in wrath. He tossed his brother onto the mattress, not giving his brother a second to move before throwing himself on top of him, mounting his body and incapacitating him. In his blind rage, he began tearing at Feliciano's clothes-a thin, silk shirt and simple jeans. It seemed that his brother kept his cowardly ways both on the battlefield and in his home; his body had ceased flailing and he refused to fight.

"B-brother, please! Stop! You're scaring me! You're hurting m-"

Lovino forced his lips over his brother's, silencing his protests. After a few seconds, Feliciano relented and allowed him to probe his mouth. His taste was magnificent; sweet and salty at the same time, and somehow it was absolutely delicious. He was delicious and it only infuriated Lovino further. He pulled away and spit back in Feliciano's face.

"You even fucking taste perfect..."

He succeeded in undressing his brother to full nudity, and his eyes raked along his body hungrily. At that moment, Lovino's only true belief was that perfection existed for one reason; to be defiled.

~ * ~

Harder, rougher, deeper, faster, in and out, in and out, all the while the heat blazes hotter and hotter, until that moment when it ignites beyond compare, although only for a second.

~ * ~

Lovino was still. He held himself inside his brother, the rapture of orgasm still in the process of leaving his body. His brother was on his back beneath him, coated in the splatter of his own forced finish, his eyes wide and shaking, fixated entirely on his brother. Lovino's eyes were, in turn, fixated in reverse. Their gazes were interlocked, and only when tiny tears began spilling from Feliciano's eyes did he turn away abruptly, pulling out and collapsing beside him.

"B-Brothe-er…?"

Feliciano's voice was wavering, saturated with his tears. Lovino could feel his body shaking the bed, could hear his gasping sobs, and the anger ignited once more.

"You brought this on yourself!" Lovino screamed into the cushioned mattress, "Why the hell were you born so perfect? Why do you have to look like Grandpa? Why do you have to have all the talent? Why are you gorgeous? Damn it, why? Why?"

Feliciano had become silent at Lovino's words, and when he felt the bed move, he winced.

"Why don't you just rape me back? You won't get in trouble like I will; you'll get off, just because you're you and no one will believe or understand."

He could feel his brother struggling to lift himself from the bed, his body shaking, and he could hear his teeth chattering. Lovino felt honestly sickened with himself. Disgusted. He'd violated an angel, essentially. His beautiful angel of a baby brother, and he'd stolen his virginity.

As Feliciano stumbled out of the room, he noticed for the first time a bathroom to his left. On shaking legs, he guided himself from the bed and lurched inside, closing the door behind him. He frantically began to dismantle the cabinet, knowing full well that his brother didn't shave and hoping to God that damned potato had left something there…

~ * ~

Feliciano curled himself into a ball, rocking back and forth naked on the floor. He felt numb, torn apart and ghostly, as if his body was no longer his body. Though he shook like a cataclysm, he couldn't cry. He couldn't bring himself to cry. He gave a dry sob, burying his face in his knees.

Lovino had done this to him. His blood brother, his older brother, the brother he'd dreamt of while confined to Roderich's mansion. That dark hair, those golden eyes, his Mediterranean skin…

He choked on another sob; he'd wanted to sleep with his brother, but not like this. Never like this. Why had it all gone so wrong? Everything had been so perfect just yesterday…

Perfect. That's what Lovino had been accusing him off; perfection. His arts, his appearance, everything about his alleged perfection seemed to infuriate his brother, and somehow that sickened him more than his brother's deeds.

"L-Lovi…no…"

Slowly, he stood, using the doorknob for support, and re-entered the room.

~ * ~

One good stab was all it had taken. Why hadn't Lovino thought of this centuries ago? He could've spared himself the shame, spared Feliciano the pain of today…

He'd collapsed with his head near the crack under the door, and the blood from the gash he'd torn in his throat was oozing out of it. With a jolt, he realized that this was how Feliciano would find him, having bled out on his bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry, little brother…" he moaned hoarsely, "I'm sorry for always calling you names, I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for trying to chase Ludwig away, I'm sorry I always freeload from your refrigerator, I'm sorry I'm staining your floor with my vile blood…"

"I'm sorry I raped you, my baby brother…"

He choked then, sending a larger spew of blood up from his throat and under the door. He shuddered as tears began to roll from his eyes. He cried for the life he'd wasted and for the life he'd tainted forever.

~ * ~

There was blood coming from under the door. Crimson liquid of life, the source of the vitality in his brother's heart was leaking away onto the floor, and Feliciano felt his heart stop.

"B…bro…ther…bro-ther…" he pressed himself weakly to the door, grasping the doorknob and turning at it. It was locked, and every second he could not see his brother was another skipped heartbeat. Everything melted away; being attacked, being raped, being screamed at, everything was gone. All there was in the world was the door, the blood, and his brother beyond them.

"Brother! Big brother! Romano, please! Lovino…Lovino, please open the door! Please! Oh, please, please! Lovi, please!"

~ * ~

"…Lovi, please!"

He begged God to take Feliciano's voice away, but it never did. He supposed it was his punishment, to have to listen to his poor, beautiful brother screaming his name. He'd forever be reminded of what he'd done, even as he died and descended to hell.

The screaming stopped, and Lovino could no longer sense his brother just beyond the door. He'd gone, and Lovino reveled in that now he could die peacefully.

BAM.

The door opened then, corresponding with the small, sharp explosion.

Correctly described, the doorknob exploded out of its socket and sent the door itself banging into the wall. Lovino saw a shell casing hit the floor, and realized in terror that Feliciano, sweet little innocent North Italy, had shot the door to get it open. With a gun. A real gun.

Lovino had no idea he'd even held a gun before.

"Lovino!"

His body was being lifted, although he could no longer feel anything from his ribcage and down. His head flopped back and his eyes opened on their own, and a blurry vision of his brother's terrified expression. Feliciano had tears running down his saintly face…that soft skin was being soaked in tears…

It was like the sun had melted on him when Lovino realized Feliciano was crying for him.

He was propped against Feliciano's small torso now, bleeding against his skin, while salty tears fell into his wound. He couldn't help but smile; what a fool his brother was to cuddle a dying rapist like him…like this.

"H-heh…Feli…Felici…" he couldn't sputter his brother's name as he summoned all his strength to raise a shaking forearm, brushing his bloodied hand against his brother's chest. His fingers trailed down, brushing against a nipple and covering his own bite mark with his blood. His world began to fade.  
All this while, Feliciano was sobbing and begging Lovino not to close his eyes, not to leave him after all of this. He held him tighter, being wary of his wound as he began to lose control.

And as Lovino's golden eyes finally slid shut, his brother let loose an unearthly scream that shook the world for hundreds of miles around.


End file.
